liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Liaden Tenets
Liaden Tenets Luck or The Luck *Clan Korval is frequently referred to as "lucky" in a not always good way. (needs references - though there are many) **"with Random Event trotting at your heel like a half-trained hound" (Dragon Ship) Rank Rings *The delm's ring of office is worn on the third finger of the left hand.Balance of Trade, Day 139, SY 1118 *The thodelm's ring of office is worn on the second finger of the left hand.Local Custom, ch 29 *The Boss of Surebleak's ring of office is worn on the second finger of the left hand; the same finger that Korval-pernard'i wears the ring "in trust" for the delm. (I Dare, "Just so. Balance is owing." He slid the bogus Ring onto his left hand - onto the second finger ''of his left hand - and held it up to catch the sullen light) Liaden Bows Bows describing the relationship of bower and bowee These may be layered, with a single bow suggesting more than one of the relationships that exist between the people involved.''Balance of Trade, Day 108, SY 1118 (see also: Liaden modes of speech) *bow between adults **"Adult-to-Adult"Local Custom, ch 25''Scout's Progress'', ch 32 *bow between comrades **"the special bow made between comrades" **"the bow between comrades"Balance of Trade, Day 123, SY 1118Landed Alien *bow between equals **"The bow between equals"Local Custom, ch 33''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 26''Conflict of Honors'', ch 7''Conflict of Honors'', ch 10''Saltation'', ch 18 **"swept the bow between equals""A Choice of Weapons" **"he bowed as between equals"Local Custom, ch 3''Agent of Change'', ch 2 **can be finessed: on one occasion Delm Etgora greeted Delm Korval with the bow between equals augmented with "the trader's hand-sign for 'master'", which Korval acknowledged with a bow "just short of full Equal" *bow between kin **"The man bowed lightly - as between kin"Local Custom, ch 18 **"The man bowed greeting between kin" *bow between members of a Guild **"he bowed as to a fellow Guildmember"Scout's Progress, ch 10 *bows from doorkeeper to visitor **"the kid bowed, very careful, hand over heart, and lisped, 'Who requests entry?'" *bows from an adult **"Adult to Person of Rank"Local Custom, ch 20 *bows from an agent **"bowed low, as agent to lord"Conflict of Honors, ch 26 *bows from an apprentice **"apprentice to master" *bows from a child **"child to a favored elder"Trade Secret, ch 21 **"Child to Clan Elder" *bows from Child of the House (who may be an adult) **Child of the House to Honored Guest(s) **Child of a Delm to an Ally **"child-of-the-House-to-visitor" **"child-of-the-House-to-guest"Mouse and Dragon, ch 34 *bows from a clan member **"Clanmember to Delm" **"Clanmember to First Speaker" *bows from a delm **"Delm to Child of an Ally's House" **"Delm to Delm"Scout's Progress, ch 16 **"delm-to-one-not-of-the-clan"Mouse and Dragon, ch 6 *bows from an elder **"Kareen paused on the threshold long enough to incline her head - Elder to Younger"Local Custom, ch 7 **"elder to young person of rank" *bows from a guest **"honor to a child of the house" **Guest to House Child **"guest-to-one-of-the-House"Mouse and Dragon, ch 14 **"guest-to-host, augmented with the hand-sign between kin" *bows from junior to senior **"junior to senior" *bows from master to student **"master to adult student" **"Master to Novice" *bows from member of the house to retainer **"member of the house to retainer" *bows from retainer to member of the house **"retainer to son of the house" *bows from senior to junior **"senior to junior" **"Senior Trader to Junior" *bows from shopkeeper to customer **"a shopkeeper's bow""Phoenix" *bows from a stranger **"Stranger to Outworlder" *bows from a student **"student to mentor, thankful for advice"Trade Secret, ch 15 **"Student to Master"Scout's Progress, ch 6 *bows from a subordinate **"subordinate to superior" *bows from a Terran **"bowed stiffly in the Terran mode"Conflict of Honors, ch 6 *bows from a thodelm **"Head of Line to Delm of another Clan" *bows from a visitor **"Visitor to the House"Scout's Progress, ch 36 **"visitor-to-child-of-the-House" *bows to an ally **Child of a Delm to an Ally *bows to Child of the House **"Child of the House of an Ally" **"most honored child of the house" **"honor to a child of the house" **Guest to House Child **"Delm to Child of an Ally's House" **"visitor-to-child-of-the-House" *bows to a delm **"bow to the delm's honor"Local Custom, ch 34 / "respect for the delm"Local Custom, ch 39''Scout's Progress'', ch 34 / "honor-to-the-delm"Mouse and Dragon, ch 32 **"Delm to Delm" **"Clanmember to Delm" **"Head of Line to Delm of another Clan" *bows to an elder **"child to a favored elder" **"Child to Clan Elder" **"bow of youth to age"Agent of Change, ch 4 *bows to the First Speaker of a clan **"Clanmember to First Speaker" *bows to a guest **"honor to the guest" **Child of the House to Honored Guest(s) **"Bow to the Guest" **"child-of-the-House-to-guest" *bows to a host **"bow to the host" **"guest-to-host, augmented with the hand-sign between kin" *bows to a lord **"bowed low, as agent to lord" *bows to a Master **"Trader to Master" **"Honor to the Master" (from one yet a student) **"Student to Master" **"Esteem for a Master"Scout's Progress, ch 7 **"quite a creditable bow to the master" **"honor-to-a-master"Mouse and Dragon, ch 23 **"novice-to-master"Mouse and Dragon, ch 29 **"apprentice to master" *bows to a mentor **"student to mentor, thankful for advice" *bows to an outworlder **"Stranger to Outworlder" *bows to a person of rank **"Adult to Person of Rank" **"elder to young person of rank" *bow to ranking authority **"a simple bow to ranking authority"Trade Secret, ch 28 *bows to a superior **"subordinate to superior" *bows to a thodelm **"Subordinate Person to Head of Line" **"respect to the thodelm" **"greeting-a-thodelm-not-one's-own" (includes a particular hand gesture) *bows to a visitor **"child-of-the-House-to-visitor" *'pilot to pilot' *Employer to employee Other bows *acceptance **"Tan Sim's bow of acceptance"Balance of Trade, Day 178, SY 1118 **"acceptance of the word of an expert"Trade Secret, ch 4 **"acceptance of a joint necessity"Trade Secret, ch 5 **"a pretty bow of thanks, and of acceptance"Trade Secret, ch 11 **"acceptance of a necessity"Trade Secret, ch 19 **"accepting necessity and challenge" **"The Scout bowed the acceptance of the honor" **"acceptance of honor given"Trade Secret, ch 27 **"accepting the word of one of another clan" **"a bow of her own, accepting his admiration" **"a low bow, accepting a debt too deep to repay""This House" **a bow, "very deep and with flourishes", which accompanies the verbal statement "I will be the instrument of your will"Saltation, ch 30 *acknowledgment''Saltation'', ch 7 **a small bow of acknowledgment, used in conversation to indicate that one has taken in what the other speaker has said, appears many times throughout the series; it is not uncommonly compared or contrasted with the nod that a Terran might use for the same purpose *acknowledgment of a concern **"the Scout used a bow indicating 'I understand your concern'"Trade Secret, ch 6 *acknowledgment of a debt **"bowed as one who was cognizant of debt" *acknowledgment of a debt-partner **"bowed as one acknowledging a debt-partner"Mouse and Dragon, ch 5 *acknowledgment of a debt truly owed **"Jethri took a deep breath, began the count in his head, moved the right arm--''so''--on the same beat extending the left leg--''so''--and bent from the waist, forehead on an interception course with the left knee. At the count of fourteen, he stopped moving, holding the pose for six beats, then reversed the count, coming slowly to his full height, right hand and left leg withdrawing to their more usual positions--and he was at rest."Balance of Trade, Day 67, SY 1118 *acknowledgment of a difficult task well performed **"Jethri bowed acknowledgment, offering honour for a difficult task well performed." *acknowledgment of a hit **"acknowledgment of a hit" **"acknowledging a hit" *acknowledgment of a student's triumph **"Master tel'Ondor ... bowed, acknowledging a student's triumph." *acknowledgment of a reciprocal trade opportunity **"acknowledging a reciprocal trade opportunity"Trade Secret, ch 29 *acknowledgment of an insufficiency in the bow itself **"his best bow yet, with a reasonable flourish and an understanding that his sleeves were not long enough to give emphasis"Trade Secret, prologue *acknowledgment of an introduction **"bowed acknowledgement of the introduction"Local Custom, ch 17 **"They exchanged bows, each accepting the other's introduction"Mouse and Dragon, ch 31 *acknowledgment of thanks offered **"bowed, graciously acknowledging the offered thanks"Local Custom, ch 13 *acknowledgment of truth received **"Bar Jan bowed the acknowledgment of truth received." *acknowledgment of receiving more honor than one deserves(?) **"It was a pure marvel, this bow, swept as if the work leathers were the most costly of High House evening dress. One long arm curved aside and up, holding the imaginary cloak gracefully away as the sleek dark head brushed one elegant out-thrust leg."Scout's Progress, ch 13 *admission of error **"admission of ... error of judgment" **"error" *admission of failure **"admission of failure" *affection **"affection for close kin"Trade Secret, epilogue **"He bowed gratitude and affection" **"affection and honored esteem"Local Custom, ch 11 *affirmation **"Jethri bowed a more formal affirmation" *agreement **"he did remember to bow again, in light agreement" *apology **"bow of apology"Scout's Progress, ch 29 *appeasement **"the undertone of appeasement indicating that he understood he was treading on the goodwill of another by merely appearing in front of him in an untimely way" *appreciation **"appreciation" **"appreciation"Trade Secret, ch 16 *approval **"approval" **"a very credible bow of approval" *congratulation **"swept a bow of congratulation"Scout's Progress, ch 12 *contrition **"a simple bow of contrition"Balance of Trade, Day 106, SY 1118 *declaration of dedication **"declaration of absolute dedication to the project at hand" *delight in seeing a paramour **"delight in seeing a paramour" *esteem **"the bow of affectionate esteem"Balance of Trade, Day 189, SY 1118 **"the bow of honored esteem""Pilot of Korval"Local Custom, ch 10''Conflict of Honors'', ch 37 **"affection and honored esteem" **"Esteem for a Master" *farewell **"farewell" *granting permission **"The hall master inclined his head, granting her permission" **"Er Thom bowed slightly, granting permission to wonder"Local Custom, ch 1 *gratitude **"he bowed his gratitude" **"He bowed gratitude and affection" **"Gratitude for service well-given" **"Gratitude Toward the Guest" (as might be used after the guest has offered a gift) **"She bowed, as one who as been granted a great boon." **"She bowed gratitude to the house."Mouse and Dragon, ch 28 **"bow of gratitude""Changeling" *greeting **"greeting to one long missed" **"bow of greeting"Scout's Progress, ch 14 **"bowed greeting"Mouse and Dragon, ch 2 *honor **"bowed full honor" *honor to a delm not one's own **"returning his bow with one of respect to a delm not one's own" *honor to a lord not one's own **"Master tel'Ondor bowed, low and extravagant, Honor to a Lord Not One's Own" *honor to an elder **"honor to an elder" *honor to a master trader **"honor due to a master of trade with many years experience" *honor to one providing the Clan with a child **"Honor to One Providing a Clan-Child" *honor to the owner **"bowed honor to the owner" (of the ship he was being invited aboard) *honor to the savior of one's life **"he bowed, deeply, giving all honor to one who had saved his life""The Space at Tinsori Light" *honor to a teacher **"honor to the teacher" **"bowed as one of her students might bow to her: Respect and honor to the instructor"Scout's Progress, ch 19 **"respect to an instructor" *honor to the aged **"honor to the aged" *honor to the foster parent of one's child **"bowed honor for his son's foster-father"Local Custom, ch 12 *honor to the wise **"honor to the wise" **"a bow of extreme irony, reading the hand motions, a bow to one most wise"Trade Secret, ch 26 *imparting news **"bowed formally, as one imparting news of kin"Mouse and Dragon, ch 3 **"bow of one who brings news of a death in the House" *instruction, offering **"Cousin instructing cousin" *instruction, requesting **"bow requesting instruction from kin" *instruction, receiving **"bow of one instructed to instructor" *introduction **"bowed with precision, right palm flat against her chest"Balance of Trade, Day 34, SY 1118 **"swept a bow of introduction" **"bow of introduction" **"he bowed in the mode of introduction" **"She bowed, hand over heart." **"plain bow of introduction"Mouse and Dragon, ch 13 **"a completely unadorned bow of introduction" **A variant of the bow exists that is just an inclination of the head, used when, for instance, one's arms a full of something that might be dropped and damaged in the course of a full bow.Local Custom, ch 5 *invitation **"She bowed a polite invitation"Trade Secret, ch 2 *joint endeavor **"bow of joint endeavor" *joy **"swept the bow of greeting the other had shown him, supplemented with the gesture that meant 'joy'" *joy of seeing a comrade **"joy of seeing a comrade" *obedience **"obedience" **"obedience to a master" **"obedience to an elder"Balance of Trade, Day 107, SY 1118 **"acquiescence to the Delm's Word"; "Mode required that a petitioner accept the Delm's Word with a bow. Daav did so, forehead brushing knees" **"obedience to the Master Trader's word" **"a bow of absolute obedience" **"Willing Obedience to the Delm" *offer to act as second in a duel **"volunteered his services as his duel second with a quick bow" *offering a suggestion for consideration **"bow for a mother's consideration"Fledgling, ch 20 *orders received **"The mechanic bowed, indicating understanding of her orders."Local Custom, ch 16 *rebuttal **"Pen Rel bowed an intricate rebuttal." *requesting assurance **"He bowed a bow requesting assurance" *requesting elucidation **"bow requesting elucidation" *requesting forgiveness **"a request for forgiveness" **"a bow requesting forgiveness of a comrade" *respect **"respect to an elder" **"respect to the position" **"respect well-earned" **"Still grinning, she bowed respect to the device and its motto"Local Custom, ch 15 **"The bow he accorded her was of respect." **"bowing respect" **"She bowed a simple bow of respect to the group of them" **"Respect to Scholarship" **"Her class rose as one student and bowed respect."Scout's Progress, ch 3 **"bowed as one of her students might bow to her: Respect and honor to the instructor"Scout's Progress, ch 19 **"respect to an instructor" *sorrow **"a bow of sorrow" *submission **"submission" *thanks **"Jethri bowed his thanks" **"bowed his thanks" **"a pretty bow of thanks, and of acceptance" **"student to mentor, thankful for advice" **"thanks for the quiet correction of a social infelicity" **"bowing thanks" **"bowed thanks" *bow to the victor **"to the victor" *welcome **"a bow of civil welcome"Trade Secret, ch 12 **"welcome" **"welcome to an event equal" **"welcome to a favored acquaintance" *will expressed and understood **"the bow of will expressed and understood" *bow to the wronged **"to the wronged" *"pleased acknowledgment of the presence of a previously known trusted equal—with an added fillip that might have been congratulations on attaining a…dream??" (Dragon Ship ch 25) *"respect to the master, from a former student, willing yet to learn?" (Dragon Ship ch 25) *"companions joyfully reunited away from home'... 'trying to cram in a sense of much owed' (Dragon Ship ch 25) *"...? dancing on the companion theme, but adding to it the sense of revered friend and leader…" (Dragon Ship ch 25) *"A simple bow of? comrades? then from him, with? a hand flourish at the end that emphasized a balance due her." (Dragon Ship) *"a bow that she thought meant he? accepted responsibility." (needs reference) *One of acknowledgment *"adding a concise and elegant gesture which acknowledged also'? a pillow-friend.'?" (Dragon Ship Ch 33) *"describing the bow-sign for necessity" (Saltation end of chapter 24) *honor to the captain (Ghost Ship Ch 8) *"Approval of the student" (Ghost Ship) *"inclined her head in the Liaden I-Accept-This" (Dragon Ship) *the bow was of one acknowledging a debt too great to Balance (Kin Ties) (Of related interest: Ch 24 of Crystal Soldier includes descriptions of two pre-Liaden bows, one meaning "I owe you" and the other "It is my pleasure to be of service".) Liaden hand gestures May be seen alone or augmenting a bow. *asking for information **"moving both hands in the formal gesture of asking" *asking for permission to speak **"Asking permission with a flicker of fingers" *esteem **"a particularly low bow, augmented by the hand-sign for 'greatest esteem'" *go ahead **"moved his hand in the 'sure, go ahead' gesture" **"He moved his free hand in the gesture that meant 'go on'."Balance of Trade, Day 165, SY 1118 *gratitude **"another soft, buoyant bow, slightly deeper and augmented with the hand-sign for gratitude" **"She returned the bow, augmenting it with a hand-gesture conveying gratitude to the instructor" *interest **"moving his hand in an expression of interest"Balance of Trade, Day 177, SY 1118 *introduction **"bowed with precision, right palm flat against her chest"Balance of Trade, Day 34, SY 1118 **"She bowed, hand over heart." **"He lay his hand over his heart in a formal gesture." *in this together **"a taste of "in this line together" with that motion of his hand" *kin (augmenting a more general bow) **"guest-to-host, augmented with the hand-sign between kin" *necessity **"his free hand describing the Liaden bow-sign for necessity"Saltation, ch 24 *peace (a request) **"fingers smoothing the air in the gesture that roughly meant 'peace'" **"gestured peace"Conflict of Honors, ch 34 *regret **"The hall master ... showed his hands, palm up, in a gesture meaning, vaguely, 'alas'." **"turning his palms up mock despair"Balance of Trade, Day 168, SY 1118 **"he moved a shoulder in regret" *respect **"with a hand flourish indicating profound respect"Conflict of Honors, ch 27 *service offered **"turning his hand palm up in the gesture that meant, roughly, 'service'" *understanding **"a light bow, all but buoyant; with the easy move of the left hand that signaled understanding" Liaden modes of speech *"the highest possible dialect; that used to address strangers or those barely acknowledged as kin""A Day at the Races" *addressing a delm not one's own''Scout's Progress'', ch 5''Scout's Progress'', ch 26 *addressing a guest of the House *addressing one not of one's Clan (only used by delms?) *announcement (I Dare) *between adults''Local Custom'', ch 22''Scout's Progress'', ch 11''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 9''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 11''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 16 *between adult siblings''Local Custom'', ch 23 *between business associates"Intelligent Design" *between comrades''Local Custom'', ch 26''Local Custom'', ch 28''Scout's Progress'', ch 4''Scout's Progress'', ch 18''Scout's Progress'', ch 30''Scout's Progress'', ch 35''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 19 *between equals *between equal adults ("about as friendly as the High Tongue got")Local Custom, ch 21 *between friends (Low Tongue)Conflict of Honors, ch 9 *between kin"Heirloom" *between long-term allies *between nonkin ("very cool") *between pilots ("approached the Low Tongue")Mouse and Dragon, ch 18 *between strangers *between traders *mode of acceptance *adult to person of rank *the Command mode''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 10''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 20''Conflict of Honors'', ch 49 (which includes varieties such as Delm to Clanmember and Thodelm to Linemember) *delm to clanmember (high tongue)Local Custom, ch 2 (a High Command mode, not used for conversation) *delm to subordinate line *Delm's Mode (the mode in which a delm Sees a new clan member)Mouse and Dragon, ch 36 *elder crew to younger *elder kin to junior *elder sibling to child *elder sibling to younger *elder to youngling of a different Clan''Conflict of Honors'', ch 38 *employer to employee *guest to host *host to guest *mode of introduction''Balance of Trade'', Day 161, SY 1118 *junior to senior *lesser to greater *lord instructing oathsworn''Conflict of Honors'', ch 12 *Master to Junior *mercantile''Balance of Trade'', Day 140, SY 1118 *parent to child *pilot to passenger *ranking person to lesser''Dragon Ship'', ch 17 *mode of respect to the delm (from a clanmember)Scout's Progress, ch 2 *senior to junior''Conflict of Honors'', ch 20 *servant to lord *student to teacher *subordinate line to the delm *superior to inferior''Local Custom'', ch 35''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 8 *superior to low hire *teacher to student / instructor to student / Mode of Instruction''Scout's Progress'', ch 1''Scout's Progress'', ch 37 *"a soothing subtle mode used by family and servants in dealing with children" *student to honored instructor''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 4 *thodelm to hireling''Conflict of Honors'', ch 45 *thodelm to linemember (a High Command mode, not used for conversation) *ultimate authority to rankless person *visitor to Child of the House *Between intimates *No discernible mode - one that cannot be determined, usually because the speaker is in a very sorry state or is an non-proficient speaker *Master to Master (I Dare) *Modeless (I Dare) *Oathholder to Oathbound (I Dare) Food Tea Varieties *Festive Vadanya 15 *glys-blossom tea -- the favored variety of Elsu Meriandra, Ren Zel's wife *Hightide Stone of the Sea (Jethri's rendering in Terran of the Liaden name; served at a nuncheon by Master ven'Deelin) *Joyful Sunrise **Anne's favored morning blend **a single stasis-sealed tin fetches at least a cantra on the open market''Scout's Progress'', ch 15 **"delicate, with a sharp undernote the promised alertness", Ghost Ship Ch 11 *Lishanea spring-morning (Dragon Ship) *McWhortle's Special Wake-Up Blend -- a Terran variety; Luken bel'Tarda keeps a supply in his warehouse *Morning Sunrise"Certain Symmetry" *Smoky Morning tea (Dragon Ship) *Smoky Black (Dragon Ship) *Peppermint tea *Rose Tint - Clarence's 3rd favorite (Dragon Ship) *Supa Oong Dark ("the best tea in the universe" Saltation Ch 41) *Vodamorang blend - to be lightly calming (Dragon Ship) Wine Varieties *Green Nogalin *Jade *Autumn Wine - Surebleak (I Dare) *an unidentified wine introduced to Jethri by Master ven'Deelin: "Dry, bitter with tannin, and - just as he was about to ask for water - a surprising and agreeable tang of lemon."Balance of Trade, Day 125, SY 1118 *Canary *cha'Ravia - "a spirited wine fit for extremely quiet dinners", reputed to be an aphrodisiac *Felinada - one of the premier wines produced by Clan Tarnia *Misravon - an Altanian wine, fine but not as fine as Misravot; stored out of the light, at a regulated temperature, when not being served *Misravot **an Altanian wine, finer than Misravon; stored out of the light, at a regulated temperature, when not being served **"Misravot—at least this glass of the same, in lighting adjusted to local seeing and star colors—was pure, unadulterated blue. There were gemstones of the first water that boasted a blue so pure" **"smooth in the mouth, and the flavor—as he recalled it—tart, with an overnote of sweet-blooming flowers packing behind it a complex secondary set of notes and flavors." **"pale blue" **with a "burnt cinnamon taste" **Daav's preferred wine (although he is not particularly fond of it)Mouse and Dragon, ch 17 **He swirled the pale blue liquid in the delicately-stemmed goblet. "Altanian wine—misravot."Agent of Change, ch 3 *morning wine''Local Custom'', ch 32 *Red *Simmin - "tart"Scout's Progress, ch 25 *White *yos'Postal - "a fine wine for quiet moments, and of subtle palate" Other Beverages *Bloosharie **"tended toward the reddish-purple side of things"Trade Secret, ch 18 **there is a candy with a thin shell of "darkcho" around a soft filling "made mostly of bloosharie"Trade Secret, ch 17 *Blusharie **"Don't never gulp Blusharie, whether it's smooth or whether it's not. If it ain't smooth, gulping it will knock you off your pins so hard you'll think you had a code red collision. If it is smooth, you'll be wasting one of the rare joys of this life and didn't deserve to have it."Balance of Trade, Day 42, SY 1118 **Genuine Smooth Blusharie comes in a blue bottle, corked and sealed with gold foil, inside a green cloth bag tied with a silver cord. The liquid inside is "gem-colored", with "amber depths". "It all but took his breath, that sip, leaving a smooth tartness on his tongue and tingling at the back of his throat. Fiery and mellow at once" *Blusherrie - a blue liquid, served in a tall glass, that burns down the throat and leaves the drinker feeling drowsy and at peace"Eleutherios" *Coffeetoot (or 'toot) - "chicory-laden synthetic coffee substitute"Trade Secret, ch 25''Local Custom'', ch 8"A Matter of Dreams" *Genwin Kaffe *Klah *Kynak - low quality alcohol favored by mercenanies *Lemon water *'Mite - thick and yellow and smelling of yeast, with a recipe that places nutrition over flavor, dates from the early days of Terran space travel; Spacers drink it for pleasure, but nobody else'll touch it''Balance of Trade'', Day 29, SY 1118 except the occasional Liaden Scout.Trade Secret, ch 10 Served hot. *Peace tea - drunk on Skardu, has a narcotic effect"Veil of the Dancer" *'Retto *Beer (I Dare) Fruits, Berries, Nuts, Plants * Pesselberries (Misfits) * Kelchin fruit (which are nuts) (Misfits) * Frenal nuts -- brought by the birds to Pris (Moonphase) * Harvest plum -- brought by the hawk to Pris (Moonphase) * Poorbellows -- edible fungus, Suzan Fillips' desired delicacy *Colmeno bushes -- lemony scent (On the lane to Trealla Fantrol) *Gladoli blooms (In Korval's garden) *Pink-and-White roses (In Korval's garden) *Gloan roses -- glossy green leaves, deep red flowers (In Korval's Garden) Dishes *candied sventi leaves (a delicacy on Skardu) *''gelth'' (a Liaden dish, spicy, served in a bowl, perhaps with toast) *ice-toast (eaten at breakfast)Conflict of Honors, ch 16 *pecha (a Terran dish: "flat round dough, spiced red sauce, vegetables, and cheese, baked until cheese and sauce bubbled, served on a hot stone")Scout's Progress, ch 20 *Rimrunner's Stew (a Terran dish served on Staederport; very spicy) *Space Jockey Special (a Terran dish served on Staederport; quantity its defining feature; consists of two or more "overflowing" buns containing a sauce and other fillings, eaten -- messily -- with the hands) *toasted cheese sandwiches''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 17''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 21''Fledgling'', ch 12 *''tra'haina'' (a soup local to Liad) *''vehna'' fish and mint sandwiches (Liaden) *poached Siclarian Walking Mushrooms (spicy) (served at dinner aboard Vashtara) *candied dromisain leaves with sour sauce (a dessert, served at dinner aboard Vastara) Drugs and pharmaceuticals *Aserzerine -- A legitimate pharmaceutical. *Bellaquesa -- A restricted drug carried as contraband by Daxflan. Pet Food *Yummifish -- The variety of kitty kibble preferred by Professor Kiladi's cats''Fledgling'', ch 5 Scouts and Pilots Scout Solo Testing *Preliminary: achieve planetfall; learn the language, customs, lifeforms; survive six standard months and sound recall. (needs reference) *Complete Belt Kit includes: pellet gun, machete, rope, flare gun, pitons, stick knife. (needs reference) Pilot Training and Pay *Training -- 4 years, 24 cantra + 2 years apprentice *Pay -- 1st class, 8 cantra a year, 2nd class 5 cantra a year (estimate for a good pilot doing contract work) Sintia Sintian Beliefs and Lessons of Intent (Moonphase) *'Maidens-in-Training ' *'Name-in-Keeping' *'Mother' *'14 living Names ' *'Maidenhall with a crossboard ' *'tarfire ' *'guard coyotes ' Weapons Personal Carry *'Chemical LaDemeter - I Dare' *'Derringer, standard caliber, Liaden - I Dare' *'dea'Nobli pellet pistol - I Dare' *jang-wire *judicial stunner - carried by policemen''Conflict of Honors'', ch 14 *shib - carried by Jela (Crystal Soldier, Crystal Dragon) *shib jela "Jela's necklace" - carried by Beautiful (I Dare) *skihi - an explosive; notoriously volatile *"Soldier Lore" - most dangerous item in the Hall of Weapons *sparker''Saltation'', ch 26 *vibroblade"The Beggar King""Guaranteed Delivery" / vibroknife''Conflict of Honors'', ch 13 *water balloons *Standard Issue Long Arm ? (Xytrang) Heavy Ship Footnotes